


The Sin of Protection

by Satan_boy69



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Angst, Bitting, Blood Drinking, Bottom Armin Arlert, Bottom Eren Yeager, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Bottom Marco Bott, Break Up, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Gay Sex, Heavy Angst, Kenny Ackerman Being an Asshole, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Top Erwin Smith, Top Jean Kirstein, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Vampire Sex, Violence, gagy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2019-08-23 08:26:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16615430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satan_boy69/pseuds/Satan_boy69
Summary: Eren Jeager isn't your average vampire hunter. He is the only known person to survive after being bitten by a wild vampire. Because of the assault on him, he is now immune to all of the vampire tricks, such as mind control and irresistible charms. Levi is a vampire who is known for cold heartedness and merciless killings. It has been said that he lures men and women alike into his bed with him and then drains every single drop of blood from them after he is satisfied. Eren is given the task of killing Levi since he is immune to Levis charms. So he sets off to go undercover and vanquish this great evil from their world. But something unexpected happens, that changes everything he has even known about himself, Levi, Vampires and everyone and everything else in his entire world…





	1. Monster at Heart

**Author's Note:**

> this is version 2 of an original i put on hiatus because i didnt want to rush it, and that was what was hppening. this version has been polished so it wont be as...hard to follow lol. if you read the first one i wrote the chapters have new stuff written in with the old, so look out for those bits, theyre important. enjoy:)

~Levis pov~

Night time was the only time I had freedom to walk around and sort through the millions of thoughts I had running around in my mind. The peaceful darkness that embraced my body let me calm down all the worry, irritation, and stress that I had accumulated in the past few hours. However no amount of darkness or night could relieve me of the guilt I had lodged inside my heart. It had been there for over 100 years and it wasn’t disappearing anytime soon.

I walked around in search of my next meal while trying not to acknowledge the looks of respect as I walked along the street. I still blame myself for how I am, even though Kenny was the one who turned me 419 years ago. Stupid old ass man, I was only 19. If I could, I would rip his throat out and watch him bleed out in front of me. I hate that dick, but unfortunately I cannot do that.

Not because I'm not physically able to, but because I'm afraid of what it will cause. Also because drinking the blood of relatives will literally burn your mouth off. I guess Kenny figured out a way to prevent that though, because I walked in on him drinking my brother dry my last year in high school. I lunged at him when I saw that.

I tried to stop him and save Farlan, but..I wasn't strong enough to fight Kenny’s will. With one look of his beady red eyes I was frozen and forced to watch as the blood drained from his body. The overwhelming discouragement that filled me when I saw his lifeless body fall from Kenny’s mouth consumed my soul. I could think was ‘if I had been stronger…i could have protected him.’ 

“This is to teach you a lesson about crossing me. You cannot refuse to become who you are meant to be” was all he said as I could feel my emotions turning off as I stared into Farlans empty eyes. He hadn't been the first family member to be killed before I couldn't protect them. My younger sister Isabel was taken as well. Not by Kenny but I still counted it. I gave up so much to protect her. The night of Farlans death Kenny came into my room and forced me into turning and to be honest I let him. I couldn't lose another family member because I wasn't strong enough. I did it to save her life. 

I continued walking around until I saw a nice looking woman walking alone down the street. I walked up to her and used my irresistible charm on her. It was a power I had mastered when I was a fairly young vampire and now it was impeccable. She of course fell for it, humans can’t resist it after all so it wasn’t much of a surprise. I lead her to the mansion Kenny and I lived in and then up to my bedroom. Another side effect of being the product of a human and vampire couple is an endless unsatisfied hunger for sexual pleasure. Even if I fucked someone everyday it would still drive me crazy. It was like a never ending itch in a place you can’t reach to scratch.

So I use the people I feed from to temporarily satisfy both my blood thirst and sexual needs. She was boring just like every man or women I had used the same tricks on before. When I had finished fucking her senseless I leaned down and licked her neck to find her vein, then I sunk my fangs in and covered her mouth with my hand to stifle her screams. She soon went limp underneath me and I drank until she was dry.

Then I got up, whipped the blood and sweat from my body, then put on new clothes. I wrapped up her body in my sheets and carried her bridal style out of my room and down stairs. I took her into the kitchen and laid her on the floor. I went into the fridge and grabbed a wine bottle that had wild blood in it and pour some into her mouth. Because she had be bitten and drained she immediately drank the blood. But instead of it turning her it worked like acid and melted her whole body from the inside out.

I looked away while it happened and plugged my nose because the smell of wild blood is horrendous. Wilds are vampires who were once normal but went mad with blood lust after not feeding for more than 2 weeks. They will kill anything they can find to try to satisfy their thirst for blood, but it never does. If one of them bites you then you die within 2 days because they have poison on their fangs that stops your heart once it gets there through your bloodstream. Normally it only makes vampires extremely sick but it kills humans.

 

When her body had fully dissolved I picked up the sheets and walked to the door to go outside and throw them in the trash. I came back inside and closed the door and locked it, noticing Kenny leaning against the door and smirking.

“I'm proud of you know, you’re turning into a fine vampire to continue the Ackerman name.” he said following me as I walked up the stairs. I stopped and turned to face him.

“Is that all you care about?”

“No, I care about you, that’s why turned you all those centuries ago.”

“Tch….right, caring isn’t what I would call raping someone and threatening them into letting you turn them.”

He waved away my words with his hand. “There's a special job tonight and I want you to run it.” I looked at him confused. 

“Why not just have your dog Nile run it. You let him do everything.” He looked away trying to grasp words. 

“It doesn't matter why. I want you to do it nephew.” his gaze landed once again on me. 

I looked away and off into some distant dream of how it was before all of this. When mom was still alive. 

“You're in charge of this. You have no choice, besides with the way you treated that “poor” human I would guess you actually enjoy the act of taking a pathetic humans life.” He smirked. “Is my guess the correct answer?”

I didn’t respond, I didn’t like it. I never had liked killing people because I needed them to live. I didn’t want to become a monster like the rest of my family- like everyone else in this world. Everyone was a monster in some way. Vampires killed people for blood, hunters killed vampires because they are viewed as beasts. This world is full to the brim with monsters and I wanted to be the exception. But here I am turning into what I fought back for so long.

When I didn’t answer him Kenny became mad and started to yell at me. “Levi Ackerman! Answer my question!” I turned around to glare at him and he returned my glare.

“I don’t have an answer for you.” I calmly stated back to him. He walked up to me until our chests were almost touching. He looked down at me with piercing red eyes and I slowly averted my eyes with a growl. Because of him being the one who turned me, I wasn’t able to stare directly into his now red eyes.

The way vampire pheromones work is fucked up. The stronger will gets everything. They make you say and do things you don't want to do. Because of kenny being the stronger will I also wasn’t able to physically hurt him, so all hopes of revenge for what he did to Farlan or myself was were gone.

He grabbed my jaw and brought my face up but I still averted my eyes. “Look at me.” He demanded and my eyes flickered to his before I looked away. His grip tightened and I clenched my teeth together, but I looked him straight in the eyes.

“Tell me the answer to my question. Now” he demanded

“I…I don’t like killing innocent people just so I can live…in fact I hate it. I don’t want to become a monster like you.” I said everything I didn’t want too. After I had finished I averted eyes again.

He took a step backwards and grabbed my upper arm, pulling me with him as he walked up the stairs. He entered my room and threw me against the wall. My back hit it and knocked the air out of my lungs. I fell the floor before getting up immediately and bringing my fists up defensively. I couldn’t hurt him but I could still defend myself.

He walked up to me and glared down into my eyes. “Caring is weakness.” He said bringing his fist back and I put up my arms to try to block it, but he lowered his aim last minute and dealt a hard punch in my stomach. I doubled over slightly but tried to keep my focus on defending myself. He hit my face this time, making the skin burn and sting where his hand had touched. “Feelings make you weak.” He continued. “The weaker you are, the more people will take advantage of you and hurt you. Trust is weakness.” He said kicking my legs out from under me, causing me to fall to the ground. I instantly brought my knees up to my chest to protect it and covered my head with my hands and arms. “Being anything like a human is weakness.” He said grabbing a fist full of my hair and yanking me into a sitting position. “And most importantly…” he wiped the blood dripping down from a cut on my cheek with his finger and licked it off the digit with a satisfying hum. “Love is weakness.” He said throwing my head to the side, letting go of my hair and making me fall to my side on the ground.

I lay there on the floor watching him leave the room.

“Remember Levi, you are an Ackerman…You're a monster at heart whether you want to be or not. He said before closing the door and leaving me bleeding on the cold floor. I took deep breaths as I lifted myself off the floor, hearing my ribs crack as I did so. With one final wince, I was up and using the wall for support I made my way to my bed. “Fuck…” I mumbled as I lifted my shirt and stared at the endless bruised skin and bleeding areas. I looked at the clock, 3 hours till the job I was being forced to run. With a sigh I laid down and watched as the cuts on my arms slowly healed themselves. 

A woke up a few hours later to the sound of numerous vampires in the downstairs entry way. Wincing I stood up out of bed and walked to the closet to get dressed. Once the task was finished I headed downstairs, greeting the guests once I was visible. 

“Glad to see you healed nephew.” kenny whispered to me as he smiled at the other vampires in his presence. I groaned at his fake concern.

“Alright everyone, settle down it's time for a quick briefing. My nephew, Levi will be leading this tonight and as most of you know we are going after a traitor to the vampire race, Grisha Jaeger and his family. He has betrayed us by working with the humans and helping them hunt and kill our kind for the past 57 years. Tonight we right this wrong and bring justice down upon his household!” Kenny ended his speech which set everyone into a yelling frenzy of agreement. I stood by him silently as people filed out the double doors and into the streets in a mob. “ and that is how you lead a group of vampires nephew, study it. You'll be doing it one day too.” he walked out the doors as well, and once his scent was gone I let my facade down and grit my teeth in pain as I held onto the railing of the staircase for support. ‘My wounds aren't healing as fast as normal. Fuck’ I thought as i headed out the door, putting my healed facade back on as I met up with the others. 

Once we arrived at Grisha’s house, Kenny instructed that i kick down the door and demand he show himself. I did as I was told and Grisha was nowhere to be found. “They ran…” Kenny mumbled, his angry beginning to boil. “Let's find them, spread out!” he yelled to the crowd. He told me to follow him and I did. We walked around searching until we came to the border between the human lands and our lands. In the distance Grisha and his family could be seen. 

“Traitor! Come back here and face your punishment, you won't find refuge in Ercin or anywhere else!” Ercin was human city in the direction Grisha was headed. It was said to be the town he was helping.The borders that lined up with the human lands were lined with a salt substance that prevented us from pursuing the family further. “Levi go kill them.” I looked at him confused. 

“But… I'll disintegrate if I go over the salt.” I argued.

He leaned to my ear, whispering,“No you won't. You're more human than you are a vampire, you'll be fine nephew.” If I had a choice I wouldn't have, but I couldn't resist a direct order from the man who turned me, so obediently I crossed over the salt, unscathed. I pursed the family, smelling the fear in the young boy and women who was with grisha. Once I caught up with them I stared Grisha in the eyes. And then slashed mt claws across his throat, severing his jugular and ending his life. His wife screamed and dropped to her knees, weeping. A small glimmer of sympathy ran through my mind as I broke her neck and she joined her husband. The last one left was the child. A young boy around the age of 9 with brilliant golden eyes. I knelt in front of him. 

“Do you know what I am?” I asked him. The shocked boy nodded and pointed to his canines. “That's right. Do you know what's about to happen?” He nodded again, and he started to tear up, gazing down at his family's bodies lying dead on the grass next to him. I looked back at kenny and then at the child.

“Don't worry, you won't join them tonight kid.” I said, grabbing his head with both hands and placing my thumbs in his temples. I reached into his mind and pulled the memories of what just happened from him and replaced them with ordinary ones. I removed my hands and he fell to the floor in a heap. I stood up, grabbing the bodies of Grisha and his wife and took them back to Kenny. 

“What was that..” He was on the verge of anger, I could feel it.

“He's just a child, I took his memories from him so he won't remember any of this as he grows up, don't worry.” He growled lowly. “I did what you asked, I killed these two, let me have this one uncle.” He softened and nodded. 

“Fine, I'm proud of you.” then he ordered everyone to head back, announcing justice had been served tonight.


	2. I Saw you Once in a Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa is given the mission to kill one of Kenny's most corrupt advisors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm not dead...yet. I actually have spent the past 6 months in and out of the hospital and because of that, I lost the motivation to write. 
> 
> but I'm back and more motivated than ever. Actually, I have a few comments to thank for that so thank you to those who commented. 
> 
> looking back over what I wrote before I have to start over from scratch on a lot of it. so I'm shooting to post every other Tuesday, but I might post a bit late or early. just depends. 
> 
> anyways, I hope you enjoy this brand new chapter!!!

Mikasa's pov-

Cold wind, as sharp as a knife, has been my one constant companion since I was a child. Even now, it refuses to leave. The roar of my motorcycle brought me back from my deep thoughts and pushed me into reality. I try not to think about anything off topic while on a mission, I guess I slipped up. I shook my head, freeing myself from the reminiscing feelings and focusing on the ancient brick wall in front of me. This was what separated the city where the vampires lived and the rest of us, the city of Koletis. 

Once I reached the wall, I turned off my bike and hide behind a patch of nearby bushes so that the patrols wouldn't see it during the night. I rushed to the wall, pulling the mask up over the bottom portion of my face and began to climb the wall. The city of Koletis was an interesting place. It was almost stuck in time compared to the rest of the world. Even the headmaster is not quite sure as to why the vampires live as if they were all in the Victorian era, but that's the way this city is. After I scaling the wall my next move was figuring out where Christophe's house was.

My target was a vampire named Christophe Verdance. He was a brute and a disgusting pig. He belonged to a spot on Kenny’s board of directors and only really cared about starting wars. Kenny is a very crafty man and because of this, he has denied Christophe what he truly wants for decades, to be the head of the military. Most likely he knows about Christopher little side gig and wants to have control over his military, instead of giving it up to a trigger happy war activist. 

This vampire was deserving of so much more than death. He sold weapons to radicals on the vampire's version of the black market, trying to stir up trouble and start an all-out war on the humans. He also is the ringleader of a sex trafficking group that kidnaps widows of their victims and sells them for gold. He is in every way a monster. 

I pulled out my cell phone and opened the map of the city, trying to figure out my path to his house. After a few moments of study, I had a clear and direct route. I dropped down from the top of the wall onto the cobblestone walkways below and headed on my way. I climbed the side of a building a few blocks away from my targets house and settled on the roof. I unloaded my trusty Barrett M98B sniper rifle. This roof had a clear view of Christophe's top floor, luckily for me, which means I didn't have to reposition. 

I set up my rifle and sunk down onto my stomach, turning on the x-ray function on my scope so I could see where the bastard was. Fortunately for everyone outside of the wretched city, our technology moved on. “Gotcha…” I mumbled once I found him. He walked from his bedroom and went out of range just as I was about to pull my trigger. “Fuck I swore. I packed everything up and moved to a roof that was a bit closer, which also had a good view of the lower level as well as the upper. The roofs are close enough that I was able to jump from one to the other until I reached my desired roof. 

Once ready and aimed, I lined up with my target, placing my finger on the trigger. He moved from the living room to the door, opening it for someone. Kenny walked into the room and I growled under my breath. I pulled my finger off the trigger and grabbed my phone, I placed it in its own stand and opened my lip reader app. With this app, it tells me what they are saying as long as it can see their lips. It’s moments like this where I am thankful I was born a human. 

“Kenny, I trust you have made a decision as to what we will do about your… heir…” heir? He means Levi. the conversation peaked my interest. 

Kenny looked away from my camera. He obviously said something major because it floored Christophe. 

“Are you sure about this? I may be a hard ass but I know how important family is, after all, he's the only real family you have left. You lost everyone else.”

“Bull...shit…” I said, placing my finger back on my trigger

“You don't have to remind me, Christophe.” Kenny seemed frustrated. “But I have no choice other than to kill him.” he ran his fingers through his hair. Kill him? He's going to kill his nephew? I heard all I needed too. Aiming for the vampire's undead heart, I pulled the trigger and released the silver bullet into the air. A direct hit. However, I would have to celebrate later. Kenny immediately was surveying the area, and his eyes locked on my location. I quickly packed everything up and climbed down into the streets below, pulling my hood up and blending myself into the crowd, careful to keep tabs on Kenny. He walked out of the house and searched through the masses of people, his eyes locked on me. I scurried through the people, with him right on my tail. 

I slipped into an ally way, leading straight back to the place my bike was on the other side of the wall. I sprinted to the wall, glancing behind me to see if Kenny followed me. “Good, I lost him” I thought, but then when I turned around, there he was standing in front of me.

“That was one hell of a shot. Most adults in my military forces would have gotten that accurate of a shot. Which means a teenage girl like you must be from the academy if you made that shot.” he said, playing with a bloody silver bullet in his fingers. My brows furrowed and I pulled out my switchblade, taking a defensive stance. He chuckled. 

“That's cute” he smirked, reveling in how frustrated I was internally with all his comments, although they would never appear on my face. I carefully calculated the situation, studying his expression, he gave away very little about what he was thinking. I lunged at him with my knife, but he grabbed my wrist with one hand, pulling down my mask with the other I smirked and exactly as planned I used my second knife in my right hand and used it to mark a huge gash into his side, using the distraction to climb over the wall. I looked back down and to my surprise, Kenny just stood there bleeding and staring at me with a hint of confusion on his face. I jumped down from the wall, rolling to brace the landing and hoped on my bike, speeding away back to the academy. 

Once all unpacked back in my dorm I made my way to the headmaster's office. I knocked, receiving a “come in” as an answer. 

“Sir, I have information to report along with the results of my mission,” I said. He motioned a ‘proceed’ with his hand. The mission was a success. Christophe is terminated. However, during my mission, I acquired some information I think you would like to know. Kenny came to visit him just as I was about to kill him. I waited to hear their conversation and during which I found out that Kenny is planning on killing his nephew Levi.” the headmaster turi=ed in his chair to face the window, 

“Thank you, Mikasa. I will definitely put his info to good use. And congratulations on your success. Enjoy the day off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay!! Let me know what you think in the comments below. 
> 
> thank you for putting up with my long absence and I hope to make up for it with the most best written fan fiction you've ever read haha, or at least ill try. 
> 
> leave a kudos if you like it and subscribe if you want to read more:) talk to you in 2 weeks!


	3. The Jealousy that Tears us Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I'm not trying to control him jaeger, I'm only trying to protect him, from Erwin.” Eren scoffed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yessssss all the drama!! 
> 
> So I love the dynamics of thier relationship from the first time I wrote it. So as many of my readers from version 1 of this may notice, this part wasn't changed a whole lot.

Eren walked to his dorm with a grin plastered to his face and thoughts of murder and sweet revenge going through his head. He was going to make that bloodsucker pay for what he did. Eren’s parents had been killed by a vampire when he was 8 years old. Then it was confirmed they had been killed by Kenny in cold blood a few years later. Eren had vowed to himself that he would kill Levi to repay Kenny for his actions- a life for a life. He arrived at his dorm and opened the door to find his sister, Mikasa, reading something on her phone. 

“You guys will never guess what headmaster Smith had to say to me.” Eren said excitedly. He sat down on the bottom half of the bunk bed he shared with Armin. His bed was the top one because Armin was afraid of heights, but he decided it was too much work to climb the ladder to get to his bed.

“I'm guessing you got a new job judging by the serial killer like expression you had when you walked into the room,” Mikasa said, not removing her eyes from her phone.

“You’re really good at reading people, ya know.” Eren said sincerely. He had always known Armin was smart and good at assessing the situation, but he had never known Mikasa to possess the skill of reading people.

“It’s you Eren, you’re an open book with your emotions. And besides, you get that look every time you have a job, so it’s easy to pick up on.” She said, finally looking at him.

“I do not…” Eren mumbled, getting up and walking to his closet. He picked out a pair of pajamas and walked into the bathroom. He closed the door, took off his uniform, and jumped into the shower. He walked out of the bathroom 20 minutes later, rubbing a towel on his head to dry his wet hair. Jean and Armin were talking quietly by the door, while Mikasa was still on her phone. Honestly, was she ever not on her phone? No, the answer was no, she was always on her phone.

Eren walked over to Armin and Jean in the corner, ignoring the dirty looks from Jean. “Hey guys, what’s going on?” he asked.

“None of your business Jaeger.” Jean Replied with venom in his words. Eren glared at him.

“Whatever it is, it’s obviously making Armin uncomfortable, so it’s completely my business, horse face.” He turned to Armin. “Are you ok? Do I need to kick this horse’s ass?”

“No...I'm fine…Jean and I were just arguing over my job again.” Armin said trying to calm his roommate down.

“For the last fucking time Jean…” Eren began, pronouncing Jean's name wrong on purpose, making his eyes twitch in irritation. “Armin can make the choice of where he works and doesn’t need you controlling him.”

“I'm not trying to control him jaeger, I'm only trying to protect him, from Erwin.” Eren scoffed.

“Yeah right. Get out of my dorm before I take my anger out on you.” Eren threatened.

“You wanna go ocean boy?” Jean challenged, moving closer to Eren until their chests bumped.

“Hey, come on now guys,” Armin said moving to break them up. They kept on glaring at one another, paying no attention to what Armin said. “Guys….” Armin started again but was stopped by Mikasa putting her hand on his shoulder. She stepped up to Eren and pulled him away from jean by his ear.

“Eren, no fighting.” She simply commanded at him, letting go of his ear. He glared at Jean and absentmindedly rubbed his red ear. “I think it’s best if you leave now jean.” He grumbled something incoherent and opened the door.

“I’ll come by your dorm later,” Armin said to him and then he left.

“Eren, how many times are you going to fight with jean before you learn that it doesn’t solve anything?” Armin said with a sigh as he sat on his bed. Eren sat next to him and sighed as well.

“I don’t like how he treats you Armin, and I'm not fighting with him. I'm standing up for you.”

“He’s just worried about me being taken from him,” Armin said defending his boyfriend.

“Then he doubts your love for him.”

“How do you figure that?”

“Someone can’t be taken unless they allow themselves to be. By him saying you will be taken he’s implying that you would allow yourself to be.” Eren explained, feeling rather proud of himself for coming up with that.

“That was actually quite deep in meaning Eren.” Armin sounded surprised, to say the least. He had never known Eren to say anything deep like that, but here he was, saying deep things.

“Don’t encourage him, you’ll make his ego skyrocket even more.” Mikasa said from the couch she at on. Once again she was on her phone, eyes glued to the screen as she spoke. Eren looked at her with an unamused expression.

“So... Who are you assigned to kill this time?” Mikasa asked.

“Is that why headmaster Erwin wanted to see you?” Armin asked as he got up to change into pajamas.

“Yeah, and you’ll never guess who.” There was a pause as both teens turned to look at him questioningly. “He assigned me to kill Levi Ackerman” Eren finished, a maniacal grin coming onto his face.

“See, there’s that look again” Mikasa said without looking up from the screen of her phone.

“You aren’t even looking at me so you can’t know.” Eren said crossing his arms.

“Its true Eren… she’s right” Armin said. Eren gasped and pretended to be sincerely hurt.

“Armin! How dare you! I thought you were on my side?! I’m so disappointed in you.” Armin laughed and continued on his way to the bathroom to change.

“Back to the subject of your job…” Mikasa said, but before she could give Eren the usual ‘you shouldn’t go alone’ speech. Eren interrupted her.

“I’m the only one that can do this, even the headmaster said so. So no you can’t come with me, yes I will be careful, yes I’ll try not to get bitten.”

Mikasa looked at him unamused. Armin stepped out of the bathroom and stopped awkwardly. “You guys ok..?” he asked hesitantly.

“Yes, we’re fine.” Mikasa said getting up and pocketing her phone, for once. “I should get going, I told Annie I would watch a movie with her to celebrate my successful mission.” She said moving towards the door. She waved as she left and then silence fell once again over the room.

“So…Levi Ackerman huh….that must be pretty big for you.” Armin said breaking the silence.

“Mhm. I'm finally going to get revenge on Kenny for what that bastard did to my parents.” Eren said.

“How are you going to deal with the whole….seducing thing? I mean…you can’t let him know that you’re immune, so are you just going to go with it?” Armin said while motioning for Eren to get off his bed. Eren got up and scratched the back of his head.

“I never really thought about that…. I guess I would just go along with it…I mean, there’s nothing else I can do since I can’t give myself away.” Eren shrugged at went to climb the ladder for his bed. He got settled in bed and then groaned. “Armin can you turn out the light?”

“Yeah, I'm going to go visit jean really quick and then I’ll be back.” He said turning out the lights and leaving the room.


	4. Can I Make it up to You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Then he cupped my face, brought it up and kissed me. There was more passion in this one. He grabbed my thighs and bent down slightly so that he could lift me up, all without breaking the kiss. I opened my eyes and in the corner I saw Marco grabbing his book and getting up to leave. I guess he got the message.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god. An early new chapter!! And smut!! What is this?? Haha hope you enjoy. I love me some jean x armin smut😏😏😏

Jean and Marcos dorm wasn’t that far from the one I shared with Eren- only a few doors down. I knocked lightly and Jean answered the door. He had a toothbrush in his mouth and ran to his bathroom when he realized he needed to rinse his mouth out before it over flowed.

I noticed Marco sitting on the couch in their room and waved at him. “Hey Marco.”

“Hi Armin. How are you?” he greeted back setting down the book he was reading and motioning for me to accompany him on the couch.

“I’m doing well, how are you?” I asked sitting down.

“I’m good.” He replied and smiled. I looked down at the cover of the book he was reading.

“Mythology huh…I didn’t know you were into that kind of stuff.”

“I find it extremely interesting. I think it’s cool how each god represents their own part of this world and has their own unique traits and powers.” I nodded in agreement.

“I see you too are having a nerd fest.” Jean replied as he came out of the bathroom. I looked up at him.

“So are we going to talk about how tall, blonde, and handsome has a crush on you?” Jean asked, crossing his arms.

“He doesn’t have a crush on me Jean, and I not quitting my job simply because you can’t handle your jealousy.” I said in a stern voice. I may be shy but I know how to hold my ground when it comes down to it. Jean just scoffed.

“I know a crush when I see one Armin. It’s there and I don’t want to lose you.” He said. Then I remembered what Eren had told me.

“Someone can’t be taken unless they want to be.” I stated standing up and crossing my arms. “Does this mean you think that I will cheat on you?” Anger was boiling inside me. I had given so much to jean. My time, money, even my virginity. And he had the balls to doubt that I loved him.

 

“I…uh...no...No I don’t think that I just…” he sighed. “I’m sorry for acting like I did, I let my jealousy get to my head.” Jean said looked at the floor ashamed. I sighed.

“I know you only meant to protect me…” I said cupping Jeans face and bringing it to where our eyes met. “I will never leave unless you give me a reason too.” I leaned up and placed a soft kiss on his lips. “I love you” I whispered and put our foreheads together. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer.

Then he cupped my face, brought it up and kissed me. There was more passion in this one. He grabbed my thighs and bent down slightly so that he could lift me up, all without breaking the kiss. I opened my eyes and in the corner I saw Marco grabbing his book and getting up to leave. I guess he got the message.

Jean carried me over to the couch and gentle placed me on it, breaking the kiss in the process. He lifted my shirt over my head and I lifted my arms up so that he could get it off easier. Then he started to unzip my pants before I put my hand on his to stop him. “No sex tonight please.” I said and then released his hand. He stuck out his bottom lip in a pout.

“Can I at least give you a blow job?” I thought about it. He had apologized, which he rarely did because he thinks his view is right and everyone else’s is wrong. He deserves it.

“fine.” I replied and he continued unzip my pants. He pulled the down to my ankles and I gasped when the air hit my cock. He grabbed the base and pumped it a few times before bending down to flick his tongue across the head. My back arched slightly and he smirked. He took the whole thing into his mouth and sucked, bobbing his head up and down. I grasped the fabric of the couch but I couldn’t grip anything.

He brought his unused hand up and intertwined our fingers together. He took all of me into his mouth until his nose was buried in my pubic hair. He moaned, sending vibrations through my body, which caused me to moan as well.

He released me from his mouth with a ‘pop’ sound, and licked a stripe from the base to the head. He grabbed my cock and ran his thumb in circles on its head, smearing the pre-come over it. Then he took it in his mouth again.

“I-im almost th-there” I yelled as he sucked particularly hard. He continued his actions until I came in his mouth. He swallowed all of my seed and then moved up to kiss me.

He pulled back and cupped my face. 

“I don’t understand why you put up with me.” He said running his thumb softly over my cheek. I brought my hand up to lay over his.

 

“Because I love you believe it or not.” I replied in between harsh breaths. I still was coming down from my high so I wasn’t breathing normally. He leaned forward and kissed me again.

“I love you too.” He said, then he pulled out his phone and looked at the screen. “It’s almost midnight, you should get back to your dorm.”

“Yeah, i'm sure Marco would like to sleep now.” I said laughing.

I said my farewells and headed back to my dorm. I slowly opened the door and found Marco asleep on the couch. I shook his arm to wake him up and he awoke with a yawn.

“Hmm? What? Oh…so you and jean are done then?” I blushed at what he was suggesting.

“Yeah, you can go sleep now. I’m sorry for kicking you out of your dorm.” I apologized. He nodded and headed out the door. I climbed into my bed and pulled the blanket up to my shoulders.

“are you and fuck face still together?” I heard Eren mumbles sleepily from above me.

“yes we are, and stop calling him that.” I scolded him. Him and his stupid ass nicknames again. he will never learn.

“Well I thought it was pretty accurate…I mean, doesn’t he face fuck himself on you?” I blushed.

“E-Eren! Don’t say thing like that so bluntly!”

“Didn’t deny it~” he said in a sing song voice. I groaned and pulled the blanket up over my head. He chuckled and silence followed.


	5. A Flower Unlike any Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi visits someone close to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little bit shorter for this chapter, but I wanted to give a little insight into how Isabel died and the emotions Levi has because of it.

Levi lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling. A thousand million thoughts ran through his head. Thoughts about Isabel, and that stupid hunter who killed her. He wondered if he regretted it, and then scolded himself for even suggesting the bastard had a heart. He sighed and leaned up with a groan. His whole body hurt from Kenny’s assault the other night. It would heal in a few days, but until then it would hurt like hell. He stood up from the bed and leaned against the nearby wall for support. He decided he needed to take a shower and walked over to his bathroom. He made it to the room when there was a knock at his door. He didn’t answer, but inside walked Kenny anyways.

“we have a party this weekend. You should be healed by then. It's only Wednesday and the party is on Saturday night. I'm picking up your suit from the dry cleaners tomorrow, I expect you to be there Saturday.” He said before leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

Levi groaned as he continued his path to the shower. He hated how Kenny always acted like him being hurt wasn’t his fault. And now he had to attend a party and act like everything is perfect between them when it wasn’t. He growled in frustration and sat down on the end of the bathtub, resting his face in his hands. Maybe he would find someone to use to satisfy himself at the party. That would also give him a reason to leave the party. It would kill two birds with one stone. He sighed, ‘well that’s one good thing that will come out of this event.’ He thought, getting up to grab a towel, slowly undressing, careful not to touch his bruised ribs. 

He winced when he stretched too far when taking his shirt off. But finally, he hoped in the shower and cleaned himself. Once finished, He used a hand towel to wipe the steam from the mirror, staring at his reflection. He sighed. He hadn't visited Isabel's grave recently...maybe he should do that today. He dried himself with a clean towel, careful not to aggravate any of his injuries in the process. Isabel would be 420 years old in a few days, he sighed as he got pulled out his clothes from the closet and started to get dressed. if only he had been there.

Once dressed he walked down the stair to leave the house. “ where are you going nephew” Kenny leaned against the doorway, his arms crossed. 

“Out.” Levi continued to walk towards the door, expecting Kenny to stop him or ask him more questions. But Kenny just said ‘have fun’ and then the heavy wooden doors slammed behind him. 

The night sky was a welcoming sight, the feeling of freedom filling his lungs as he walked towards the grave site. As he walked down the cobblestone path that leads out of the city the memories flooded his head. He watched as he saw a younger him running towards the gate, out of breath and worry in a pit in his stomach. He remembered the feeling like it was yesterday. He knew something was wrong, didn't know exactly what but he knew something wasn't right. He searched for his sister in all her favorite places, the last one being the hills on the outskirts of the city where she loved picking flowers for him and Farlan. He opened the gate that led outside, continuing to watch the picture around him. His form sprinted up the hills, searching desperately for Isabel and then focusing on a body lying lifelessly on the green grassy hill a few yards from where he stood.

He ran over to it, kneeling and rolling her body over. Tears filled his eyes as he grit his teeth and let out a high pitched cry. He buried his face in her stomach, blood staining his skin from the stab wound in her abdomen. The tears fell down, and anger flooded in. Kenny walked up behind him, placing a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. 

“I know this is the hard nephew. But you'll get through it.” through heavy breathing and gritted teeth he almost whispered.

“I will kill the bastard that did this,” he promised to the body in front of him, her teal green eyes dulled and blank. 

“I know who killed her.” he stilled and looked up at him.

“Who.” the anger flooded into his body, morphing into a rage and settling in his heart. he felt the pain like he was still kneeling there making those silent promises to himself. he stood where he was years ago and looked down at the gravestone that replaced her corpse. he reached his hand out, hesitating before running his fingertips over the cold stone. 

“I'm sorry Isabel, I still haven't avenged your death. Please forgive me.” he sighed, closing his eyes for a few seconds before reopening them. his eyes widened a bit when he saw the flower sprouting from her grave. It was the same type of flower she used to give to Farlan And him when she was little. She was always so sweet. Giving flowers and baked goods to her teachers and neighbors. Anyone who would accept it, she would give too. 

he gently touched the petals of the flower, the purple hue igniting his soul. he smiled softly at the ideas that she was here, even after all this time. 

The party started soon and he was dreading every moment of it, but he would do it for her. he stood up, a reignited purpose burned in him as he headed to the house. Saturday was going to be interesting, he could feel it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to address something. I know most of you won't read this but for those who do:
> 
> I recently received a comment that stated something along the lines of I made Levi a rapist and now you are supposed to love him. I just want you to know that the way I write is so that you specifically have the ability to choose whether you want to love or hate the characters in the story. Levi was not intended to come off as a rapist, in fact, this will come up in the later chapters but he is actually a rape victim, which is why I have the rape/noncon warning in my archive warnings. 
> 
> because of his past issues with the subject, consent is one of his main concerns. I didn't add the long monologue about his past because I wanted it to be a chapter by itself that you didn't have to read to get the story for those who are triggered by it. 
> 
> with that being said. He didn't choose just anyone to use as a food source. he only chooses those who were willing. this will become apparent in later chapters. but I just wanted to clear that up for the reader who commented. I want you, my readers, to chose whether you love or hate Levi or any other character for that matter. that is why I add chapters like this so you can see some behind the scenes for why the character acts the way they do. 
> 
> anyways. I hope you all enjoyed this, next chapter won't be as short as this one.! I promise:)


	6. Excused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin is almost late to class and Erwin saves his butt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god. 2 updates????? what?! 
> 
> so that last chapter was very short so I decided to add this second chapter to make it like a whole update haha. hope you enjoy it!!

Armin’s pov~

“Time to wake up.” I said, throwing a pillow upon Erens bed and hoping I hit his head. I heard muffled grunts of displeasure and smiled. I had hit my target. “It’s almost 9 Eren, time to get up, you have a meeting with the headmaster in an hour and I have class so I can’t be here to wake you up again.” I said putting my hands on my hips. He looked over the edge of the bed and glared at me.

“Why do you insist on depriving me of sleep, what did I ever do to you?” he said, his word still muffled by his pillow. I chuckled.

“You made me late more than 10 times just this semester. I can’t baby you anymore, I’ll lose my job.” I crossed my arms and he looked away. He knew it was true.

“Fine whatever.” He muttered before sliding out of bed. He walked to the dresser and grabbed clothes, then headed over to the bathroom.

“Good. I'm leaving now, make sure you aren’t late for your appointment with the headmaster.” He poked his head out from the bathroom, toothbrush in his mouth.

“What does he want?” he asked, toothbrush making him sound weird.

“He wants to talk about your job. He found an opening for you to get to Levi.” I said grabbing my bag and heading to the door. “I’m leaving now. Don’t be late.” I said pointing a finger at him. He rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, yeah, I know… mom.” He smirked at me. I rolled my eyes and left the room. I had about 10 minutes until class started. I walked down the hallway to my first class and searched through my bag for my report for this period. My search was unfruitful. It wasn’t in my bag. I furrowed my eyebrows and tried to think of where I had put it. I retraced my steps yesterday and realized I had been writing it in Erwin’s office. I had 8 minutes left, if I ran I could make it in time.

I ran to the administration building and into Erwin’s office, my report was laying on the desk. I walked in and grabbed it, then turned around to leave but stopped when Erwin came walking in the door. 

“Hello, Headmaster Erwin sir.” I said smiling at the older man. He smiled as well and his eyes softened.

“Good morning Armin.” He paused and looked around confused. “Why are you here, don’t you have a class at 9:30?”

I nodded. “Yes I do sir, but I left my report here and it’s due the first period. “ I held up the portfolio for him to see.

“Ah, I see. I read it by the way." He pointed to my report and he moved around me to sit at his desk. “It really has a lot of good points in it.” He said as he sat down.

“Well thank you. Writing about the biology of what happens to the decaying bodies of vampire victims isn’t exactly my most known topic, so I did a lot of research for it.” I shrugged.

“Seems the research paid off, it’s an excellent paper. You have a talent with writing.” I smiled.

“I try.” I shrugged again, and I heard the bell ring. I looked at my phone, 9:31 am. “I'm sorry but I have to go, the class just started so I have to hurry,” I said walking out the door.

“Wait, Armin. I can give you a pass.” I stopped and looked at him.

“I thought the only passes we have are for teachers, not students?” I had read the handbook at least 3 times, had to for tests to be Erwin’s secretary, and it never said that there were passes for students. Their motto is “not being on time is a punishable crime.” They didn’t take tardiness lightly, and because of this and Eren being lazy, I had cleaned the whole academy more times than I had ever cleaned anything in my whole life.

“Well, yes, but I can make an acceptation for you.” He said getting out of the chair. He walked me to my class and when we entered the room everyone stared.

“Please excuse Mr. Arlert from his tardiness. He was with me, it's my fault he's late." I tried to avoid looking at all the eyes on me. I glanced for a few seconds and my eyes stopped on jean. He was glaring at Erwin with his hands in fists. His eyes darted to me and I immediately looked to my right. 

I sat down in my seat and pretended to focus on what the teacher was saying and not the looks the whole classroom was giving me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Armin being sassy gives me LIFE. I love his relationship with Eren in this chapter. will update on the 25th of June. until then, hope you enjoyed this little tidbit.


	7. Gizmos and Gadgets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren is given a debrief on his new assignment and talks with Hanji about some of the new toys he gets to try out with his task.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, it's a week late!!! life is hectic :/  
> hope you enjoy this chapter:)

I checked my phone screen on the way to the headmaster's office. It was 10:04. I was late. Armin was going to kill me for being late. I hurried down the halls, pulling on my school jacket. We wore uniforms at the academy, which consisted of beige pants, a white collared shirt, and a navy blue jacket with the school symbol. I was just about to get to Mr. Smith's office when I turned the corner and saw him walking. I stopped beside him and smiled. "Good morning, sorry I'm late for our meeting." He waved his hand. 

"No apology needed, I was late as well, as you can see. I was walking my secretary to class because I made him late." Armin was late...that's all I heard. Armin was late. 

"Why was he late? He's never late."

"He had left his report in my office yesterday and needed it for the first period." I froze...report? My eyes widened. 

"Shit" I muttered. Erwin gave me a disapproving look. He held the door open for me and I walked in.

“You have an opening for me to go kill Levi?” he sat down, clearing his throat. 

“Actually plans have changed.” he started, confusion apparent on my face. “Instead of killing Levi, we will be giving you sedatives to use on him. I want you to bring him back here, to the academy. 

No, I was really confused. “But I thought you wanted him dead. He deserves it after all the shit he's done!” I argued with him. He stood up, his face is unreadable.

“Eren, I understand that you want to get back at Kenny for taking your parents lives. But we need Levi for more important things. He is of no use to the academy dead.” Anger boiled in my stomach, but I pushed it down and managed to nod in agreement. 

“Good. the Ackerman are hosting a party tomorrow night for the higher vampires in the town. It's a political gathering and the perfect opportunity to grab Levi. Everyone will most likely be too intoxicated and distracted to notice if he disappears until it's too late.” It made sense, however, I was still trying to stifle the screams of frustration in my throat about not being able to get revenge.

“I will have everything set up tomorrow night, that reminds me, hanji said she wants to see you about your eyes before you go. I believe she’s in her lab right now though if you want to go ask her sooner rather than later.” It came off as more of an order than a suggestion. Ever since I was bitten my eyes have been going back and forth between gold and my normal blue-green. We never could figure out why, until now. Mrs. Zoe has been working on it for a few years. 

"Thank you, headmaster, for taking the time to do this," I said smiling. I grabbed my phone from the table, pocketing it, and set off towards Mrs. Zoe's room.

“Eren before you go…” I stopped and looked at him. “When you meet Levi, don't give away any kind of hint. He is very observant and will be able to tell if you're faking at all. Be careful.`` I nodded, determination in my eyes. I closed the door behind me and headed to Mrs. Zoe's lab.

Once there, I opened the door and she was immediately in my face. I tensed when she embraced me in a hug. I think she felt it because she released me a few minutes later but kept her hands on my shoulders. 

"Eren~ my tall baby~ soooo why are ya here? Come to say hi to mama Hanji?" She said with a smirk. I shook my head at her self given nickname. 

"No, I came here because the headmaster said you wanted to see me about my eyes," I replied, trying to get out of her grip without her noticing. 

"Eyes..." She said, looking off into the distance and tapping her chin. "Ah yes! Your weird eyes switching thingy. I can help you." She said, pushing up her glasses. She walked to her desk and sat down on it. "So your eyes, as we know, are a symptom of being bitten by that wild. I've done some observations and your eyes seem to change to gold when you're on edge. Like...if you're in a room full of vampires, that's the feeling in talking about." I thought over it.

"so basically if there's something near me that makes me feel uncomfortable... my eyes change to gold?" She thought it over, then looked at me and smiled. 

"Yeah basically." She replied nodding.

"So let's say, just as an example, that I attend a party hosted and attended by vampires...would my eyes turn and I wouldn't have to wear contacts like last time?" I asked. "Just hypothetically speaking..." I added.

"Technically yes it would work." That meant I could attend the Ackermans party without wearing the contacts and still hide my identity. I mentally fisted the air in celebration. "But you would have to make sure to keep those feelings." That wouldn't be that hard since I'll be surrounded by vampires. 

"Thanks, Mrs. Zoe," I said smiling. 

“No problemo.” she smiled back. “Oh by the way, for your assignment you get to be my guinea pig with some experimental toys.” she laughed menacingly. I tried not to let my nervousness show in my expression but god damn was I scared. “Follow me to the garage.” she got up and waited with the door open for me to follow.

“Does Erwin know Levi?” I asked her as we walked to our destination, she glanced at me and then thought about it. 

“He might have met him before...he does run a vampire hunting academy after all.” there was a silence that followed. I couldn't say why but it felt like she was hiding something from me. 

“We're here!!” she exclaimed, entering a passcode into the number pad, opening the door. “So… you get to try out 3 of my newest creations. The first is this mask. You're going to a masquerade ball so it will come in handy.`` I held the wold mask in my hands, running my thumbs over the red crystals curiously. It was white with red and black designs on it, the paint carefully layered on the item with care.

“What are the red jewels?” she smiled widely.

“Okay, so you know how hunters have a different scent than every normal human, which make undercover jobs so hard to accomplish?” I nodded. “So the red jewels, as you called them, are crystalized vampire blood, placed in strategic places on the mask. They will MASK your scent!” she burst into laughter at the play on words. I chuckled.

“Okay, what's next?” 

“Next would be the super cool self-driving motorcycle!” now that is cool. “So you can use the program I installed on this watch to tell it where to go and call it to you. so if you're ever in the heat of trouble and need a fast getaway, you can just call it to you and go.” 

“What's the last one?”

“The last one is the watch I just gave you. It also has a hidden compartment in it and you can use it to scan the area with an x-ray grid as well as look for cold signatures.`` I nodded in appreciation.

“You really outdid yourself. These are amazing Mrs. Zoe” she smiled and clapped.

“I know!” she responded excitedly, as we both left the room and headed back.

That weekend came faster than expected. I got dressed in my black suit with a red collared shirt and a black tie. I slicked my hair back and checked to make sure I had all my weapons with me. I had a small knife in a sheath around my ankle, a gun near my lower back with a silencer on it in a holster that strapped around my stomach, a handgun in my pocket, and a shard of white oak in the hidden compartment in my watch. Vampires are deathly allergic to white oak because of a chemical that naturally coats the outside. If that chemical gets into their bloodstream, they're done for. 

I placed the porcelain wolf mask on my face, tying it into place with a knot. 

The last thing to put on was the pair of fake vampire teeth. “Those look like shit on you.” I scowled at Jean who walked into the dorm. 

“Good thing I don't care about your opinion then,” I said adjusting my shirt a bit in the mirror. 

He rolled his eyes. “Here, open your mouth.” he walked up to me and I grimaced.

“I don't want you near my open mouth.” 

“Just do it dumbass. I'm going to fix them.`` I reluctantly opened my mouth and he adjusted the teeth a bit. “There, now it looks more realistic.” 

“How would you know? You've never been on a mission before.” my confused expression solidified how I felt.

“I just uh, studied a lot.”

I rolled my eyes this time. ”you? Studying? Sure.” he glared at me and left the room, yelling something along the lines of ‘i hope you get your throat ripped out’. Time to go, I pulled the mask down and headed out, fire burning in my eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woahhhh hiding secrets are we??? hhhhhhmmmmmm... haha look out for the next chapter next Tuesday.


	8. If I Had Been There- Would You Still be Here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Thank you very much." He said smiling at the maid and accepting the drink. Levi reached up and took his glass.   
> "You don't want something so weak. I have something stronger you can taste if you wouldn't mind accompanying me to my bedroom." Levi said smirking. Eren's eyes widened. 'This must be Levi, I never thought it would be so easy.' He thought, then he chuckled.
> 
> "How many have you used that on?" He asked with a smirk, which Levi returned with his own.
> 
> "Only you, just came up with it actually." He replied. Eren grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter I've been waiting to post!! Eren and Levi finally meet!!  
> Enjoy~

"It's going to be a long night." Levi mumbled to myself. He felt a hand grip the shoulder of his black suit and looked over and up to see Kenny. 

"Try to act entertained around our guests tonight. They are judging me by how you act since you are my successor; Make me proud." He said with a squeeze to the shoulder before letting go and walking out of Levi's room. The mansion was 2 stories with a basement and attic added. But those aren't counted as actual floors because they are unused. The basement was used before as a dungeon but since everyone besides Levi and his uncle died, it was abandoned. The attic is only used as a storage place and hardly anyone ever goes up there. 

When you walk through the old double doors of the house you enter the entry, which has a staircase in the middle facing the door that's wide at the bottom and gets smaller in width as it goes up. Then, at the top, it splits into two hallways leading in opposite directions. Those hallways are where the 8 bedrooms and 6 bathrooms are. On the first floor, off the left of the entry, is two living rooms, a bar, and the library. On the right is the kitchen and a guest bedroom with a bathroom. There is also a powder room under the staircase for guests.

Levi walked to his bathroom and looked at the reflection in the mirror, he re-adjusted his cravat and made sure everything was in its place. He fixed the collar of his white collared shirt, and placed the crow mask on his face. 

He walked downstairs into the entryway and past guests who said their greetings. He took his place next to his uncle, listening to what the man talking to him was saying. 

"What are your future plans for dealing with the Hunters Association?" A taller man asked Kenny. Levi recognized him as Nile Dawk, the leader of the military portion of the vampire government. 

"I don't have any plans at the moment Nile, however I will discuss a few ideas I have come up with in private with you later." Kenny said with a professional tone to his voice. 

Nile looked in Levis direction. "Levi." He said as he glared at the raven, who returned the glare. 

"That's my lord to you." he said sternly. Levis family was a lot like royalty in the vampire world. For generations they have worked with the military and made Social decisions for the community. For him to show such bold disrespect was disgusted Levi. 

"We are in public Nile, and you will address my nephew with respect." Kenny said sternly. Levi scoffed and looked away. `I don't need you to pretend to care’ he thought, the act making him incredibly annoyed. 

He walked away from his uncle to the staircase, sitting down and observing everyone in the room. As he scanned the room, his eyes faltered on one person. 

Levi had never seen him before, so he assumed he was a new associate of his uncles. But damn did he look good in that black suit. Levi stood up and walked over to him. One of the maids was offering him a glass of spiked blood, which is surprisingly delicious. He smiled and took the glass. Eren grimaces inwardly at the drinks smell, but didn't show it on his face. He had to accept it.

"Thank you very much." He said smiling at her and accepting the drink. Levi reached up and took his glass. 

"You don't want something so weak. I have something stronger you can taste if you wouldn't mind accompanying me to my bedroom." Levi said smirking. Eren's eyes widened. 'This must be Levi, I never thought it would be so easy.' He thought, then he chuckled.

"How many have you used that on?" He asked with a smirk. Levi smirked as well.

"Only you, just came up with it actually." He replied. Eren grinned. 

“Hmm. I'll pass, but thank you.” Eren said, taking the glass from Levis cold hand, their fingertips grazing each other before Eren walked off. Levi's eyes narrowed as he watched the wolf walk away. ‘Why did i do that?’ Eren thought to himself. Beating him up for what he just did. Soon there was a hand on his waist, making him jump slightly. He turned around to see Levi holding him hostage in his arms embrace. 

“I insist.” he simply said, eyes turning deep red i color. Eren knew this was the mind control. He didn't know why but he could just feel it. 

"Alright, I'll take you up on that offer." He said. Levi grabbed Eren's glass once again, setting it down on the tray of a maid nearby. Then he grabbed Eren’s hand and pulled him in the direction of the staircase, but Eren resisted. Levi looked back, confusion written on his face. 

"One question first. What is your name?" Eren asked. 'Now I'll find out for sure if he's my target.' Eren thought. 

Levi smirked. "Levi Ackerman, and what about you, pup?" 

"Eren" he replied. He had no reason to hide his name since no one would recognize it. 

"Don't have a last name?" Levi asked. Eren smirked. 

"Not for you I don't." There was a possibility his last name would be recognized, so he never said it. 

Levi accepted that answer and resumed directing Eren. They made their way to Levi's bedroom and once they were inside Levi closed the door. 

He walked to his closet and shrugged off his jacket. Eren slowly pulled the hand gun out of his pocket, but Levi turned around, so he hid it again. 

"You need to take your mask off" Levi said walking up to Eren.

"No, I want to keep it on." He said, knowing if the mask came off he would be found. "Besides yours is still on anyways so you can't tell me to do something when you haven't done it yourself." Eren said, crossing his arms. 

"True, but who knows..." He paused, walking towards the boy. "It might make it more interesting to leave it on. Besides I would rather keep it on, just as you would. After all, I can't have you finding out what I look like now can I?" Levi smirked and Eren started to glare at the vampire. 

"What do you think hunter?"


	9. Cracked Porcelain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenny and Nile talk about Levi and Kenny's "situation"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! So sorry it's a late update. This summer has been kicking my ass. ha ha 
> 
> Just a little insight into the chapter:   
> So when I write my stories I like to keep all my opinions neutral so all of you can make up your own about the characters. Because of this I write both positive and negative traits in all of my stories about all the characters. That's the sole reason for this small little chapter. I wanted to show Kenny's feeling behind what happens in the next chapter between he and Levi. and I also wanted to show some hint of him caring for Levi, like actually caring. Because I think that somewhere deep ...deeeeeppp down. he does care. anyways. enjoy!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~Kenny's pov~~~~~~~~~~~

 

I watched as Levi left my side. "Kenny, you know you can't trust him." I looked at Nile.

"Don't tell me what I know and don't know." I said before starting to walk away, beckoning him to follow me as I lead him to my study. Once in the room he sat down in a chair opposite my desk and I sat in a chair to his left. 

"Forgive me for my comment earlier, it was out of place." I waved my hand like I was waving away his words. 

"No, it's alright. I just had to stand my ground in front of the other vampires." 

"So I am free to speak?" I nodded. 

He paced the room, gathering his words. “I think we need to deal with the hunters academy sooner than originally planned. My contact says that they are planning in secret to wipe out more influential vampires in this city.” his eyes locked with mine

"Do you trust your nephew?" He got straight to the point. 

"I want to because he's my nephew, and contrary to his belief, I do care about him." I paused, trying to gather my thoughts. "However, putting that aside I do not trust him. He may be a Ackerman, but he has no want to kill anything." Nile sat quietly, listening to my thoughts. I looked at him. 

"Levi...is like a porcelain doll that's cracking. He will eventually break if the right cord is struck. And when he does it could hurt everything you've been trying to achieve." I folded my hands, listening to what Nile was saying.

"You know what must be done...family or not, the risk is just too great." I looked at him. And then at the floor. "You can't let love for him to get in the way, you have to kill him." There it was. The ultimatum I had been trying to avoid this whole time. 

I sighed and got out of the chair. Nile watched as I walked to the door.

"I'm sorry it had to come to this Kenny..." I froze at the door with my hand on the knob. 

"I am as well, but I tried to change him. It seems I couldn't do that, even after all these years..." I opened the door and walked out. 

I weaved through the various guests until I got to the staircase. I stepped onto the 5th or 6th stair and faced the guests. 

"Excuse me everyone, may I have your attention?" They all turned to me. Various ones leaving the rooms they were in to come into the entrance. "I apologize for the inconvenience, but an unexpected turn of events have happened that call my immediate attention. With that said, I would like for everyone to leave my house. Again, I apologize for this. Thank you." I went upstairs and watched as all the vampires filed out the doors, whispering about what the thought I meant.

I saw that he had taken someone up here, so I knew he was in his room. But what I saw changed everything I was about to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm also posting chapter 10 today as well so stay tuned!!  
> love you all!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Eren throw down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg its hereeerererere  
> this is the chapter that begins the main plot line.

Eren's pov~   
'Oh shit' I thought. I tried to think of a quick way of getting out of the situation. 

"I'm incredibly offended." I said, trying to sound as mad as possible. "I'm a vampire and I'm so offended that you would even consider the possibility of me being the thing that kills our kind." There, that should work.

Levi crossed his arms and gave me a 'really?' Face. "I'm offended you think I would buy such a stupid lie, brat." Dammit, it didn't work. Now what? "So are you going to take you mask off now of what? There's no point in keeping it on since i can smell you through the crystallized vampire blood." He said with a bored expression. 

I didn't answer him, just stared. He started to walk towards me and I backed up as instinct. He smirked. "You seem to have lost that cockiness you had before. Are you scared of me little hunter?" He chuckled a little. I snapped out of it and narrowed my eyes. My hand went to my pocket and I pulled out the gun, pointing it at the vampires heart. 

"If you don't want to miss then you should stop shaking." I didn't even realize I was shaking. I put both hands on the gun to steady it. I had never met a vampire who could best any of Hanji's inventions. And I'll admit, that scared me a little bit. It made me wonder what else is different about him. 

We still hadn't taken off our masks and I was slightly glad about that, just in case I had to flee without him. Then he wouldn't know what I look like. None of the vamps knew, except one. But he wasn't here, so that meant I was safe, as long as I kept my mask on. 

Levi was inches away from the tip of my gun and he still had the bored expression. It pissed me off. I pulled the hammer back, the click ringing throughout the room. 

"You really are an idiot aren't you?" Levi said, making me freeze.

"Insults will get you no where." I said sternly, holding the gun firm in it's place and even leaning forward a bit so that it touched his suit. 

"Think about it dumbass when you shoot that gun, if not by the sound, then my blood with alert every single vampire that's down stairs. And your ass with be dead within seconds." I tried to decide if his words were genuine, and cursed myself when I decided they were. 

I lowered my gun with a sigh. He smirked, "smart kid. But unfortunately for you, I don't need a gun to kill you." He lunged at my throat with his claw like nails, but I ducked under his arm and ran behind him. He turned around to face me again. My thoughts were running at a thousand miles per hour. I had to find a way to sedate him. I cursed underneath my breathe. 

He walked towards me again and I stood my ground. He scoffed and chuckled. "Maybe you aren't as smart as I thought." He was a foot or two away now and I was trying to form a plan. Levi went for my throat again, but once again I ducked and ran behind him. He went to do the same action but this time when I ducked he went to grab lower and got ahold of my throat.

He slammed me into the wall, his grasp tightening around my throat. I choked and grabbed his hand, trying to pry it off me. He only tightened his hand in response. I dropped my hand and reached for my second gun. I had an idea, I pulled it out cocked it, placing it on his heart. 

Finally his expression changed. To one of surprise nonetheless, which made me proud of myself. I was able to surprise him. 

"Get back!" I yelled pushing the gun into his clothed chest. Levi did as he was told and stepped back away from me. I glared at him as I caught my breathe, holding the gun with both hands to steady it. 

"So you really will kill me and sacrifice yourself in the process...?" He said confused.

"That's where you're wrong. I won't die." I said, breathing almost back to normal. He looked at me still confused.

"How do you plan on leaving here alive."

"Well you see, there are things you didn't take into consideration. Like the fact that everyone believes me to be a vampire. It would be normal for them to smell your blood since vampires drink each other's blood during sex, which they know is what we came up here to do." He thought about it, whatever color in his face he had, was draining as he realized it was true.

"There is still the sound the gun will make. You can't hide that."

"Wrong again. You guys are stuck in the past and haven't had technology advance like us hunters. We have guns with built in silencers. So if I turn it on, no noise will be heard." I was smirking at this point. The dumbfounded expression on his face was boosting my moral. 

I pointed the gun at Levi's heart, hammer pulled back, and eyes on fire with pride. 

I pulled the trigger and watched in horror as Levi moved out of the way at ridiculous speed. The bullet buried itself in the wall and I turned my head to follow Levi's movements with my eyes. 

Levi moved to the side and grabbed my wrist, throwing me over his shoulder and onto my back on the ground. He picked me up by the throat and held me off the ground, my feet just barely scraping the floor. 

"One of you hunters took Isabel from me, and I want to know which one so I can kill them." He said, anger very evident in his words. He reached up and ripped my mask from his face, my gold eyes full of fear even though I tried not to show it. My hands where scraping at Levi's hand around my throat. This time I didn't have a way out of being killed other than the white oak, but even then I would be dead by the time Levi would be affected and my objective was to bring him back ALIVE. 

I struggled against the vampire. I noticed the door open and Kenny walking in, my eyes widening as I realized who it was. Kenny's eyes widened as well and he smiled.

"Who are they!?" Levi yelled 

"I don't..know who you're...asking about." I choked out. 

"The one they call ocean eyes, where are they? He killed her!" Levi yelled again, fury in his eyes. My blood ran cold.

Laughter was heard in the back of the room and we both looked at who it was. 

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but this is just too ironic. I knew I smelled a hunter in my house, but I never would have imagined they would have sent you." Levi looked confused. "Ocean eyes" Kenny finished with a smirk. 

Levi looked back at me. "You killed Isabel..." His grip tightened, making me choke harder.

"I don't know what...you're talking about.." He didn't, it wasn't a lie.

"Isabel, a young girl with red pigtails. You killed her." I looked at him confused.

"I didn't do that, he did!" I yelled, pointing at Kenny. 

"You're lying.You took her from me, so I'm going to kill every last one of you." Levi snarled. 

His words rang through my head. We were the same. Maybe not biologically, but those words had left my mouth when me mom had been killed by Kenny. Levi stared at the my eyes, and then i realized that i was so amazed that the feelings of being on edge drained from my body and my eyes were back to their normal blue- green color.

His grip lessened, and suddenly, I was on the ground and hands were on Levi, pushing his head to the side and his shirt collar to his shoulder. 

"What the-?!" Levi was cut off as fangs sunk deep into his neck. He screamed and tried to kick Kenny and get him to stop. Tears fell from Levi's eyes as the burning became stronger on his neck. Soon he stopped fighting back. Kenny pulled back and wiped his mouth with his sleeve. 

"You should have killed him. Unfortunately it has come to this. You are just too much of a risk to my plans." He said before sinking his fangs into Levi's neck again. The burning resumed and sobs left Levi's mouth as tears fell freely from his eyes.

I regained his regular breathing and looked up at what was going on. I scooted back to the wall. 

Kenny removed his fangs again and looked at me. "You're next kid." He said with a smirk. "It's too bad though. You didn't even get revenge for your parents."

"I will kill you for taking their lives!" I yelled, new energy found at my parents being brought up. 

Kenny laughed. "I didn't take their lives kid, you should know that considering you were there ." I froze. I didn't remember being there. 

"What...no..I...I was at home..." Confusion streamed through my body. 

"Aww~ levi, you took the boys memories, how cute. You tried to protect him from blaming himself." Levi looked at me through tired eyes, his breathing only faintly there. 

My head was spinning. ‘Levi knew what actually happened.. Why did he protect me? They were enemies.’ I looked up to see Kenny sinking his fangs back into the vampires neck. Levi's body tensed again, and a painful expression replaced his normal boring one. Without thinking I took the white oak stick out of my watch. I got up and ran to Kenny, stabbing it into his neck and picking up levi bridal style. I then ran out of the mansion and hid in an alleyway. 

I looked at levi and saw that he was in a bad condition. "We need to get a doctor.." I thought out loud. I started to walk again and sat down on a bench I found, setting levi next to me, his head accidentally placing itself in my lap

I pulled out my phone and called Hanji. "Hello Hanji, I need your I come pick me up and bring a first aid kit.

“Eren! Did you get hurt…” her tone was accusing.

no...no I'm not hurt. I'll explain when you get here, please hurry.”

“Hmmm, fine… I guess ill come save you.” she hung up with a laugh. Then I waited for Hanji to get there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked it!!!


	11. Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren gets back with Levi and learns some startling information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its super early, but i just couldn't wait to post this chapter. enjoy!!

Eren's pov~  
“I’ll be right there sweetie! Don’t move a muscle!” she yelled into the phone before hanging up. I put the phone back into my pocket and sighed, laying my neck on the back rest of the bench.

“You know human medical kits won’t do shit for me right kid?” I heard Levi say just above a whisper. His body was colder than a vampires normally was and I couldn’t help suppress the worry in my gut for him. I needed him alive if I was going to find out what he knew about my parents and if Hanji didn’t hurry up then I was going to be left with nothing, like before.

“Good thing we don’t have normal medical kits then.” He opened his eyes slightly and looked at me. “Let’s get these bloody clothes off you.” I said, sitting him up a bit so I could help him shrug off his suit jacket. I looked at him; a small smirk graced his lip. “What?! Why are you looking at me like that?” I felt the blood rising to my cheeks.

“Your choice of words was interesting is all.” I decided to ignore his comment and continued to take his jacket off him. Once the article of clothing was removed I started to unbutton his collared shirt, avoiding eye contact as I did so. The more I exposed his skin, the more scars, cuts, and bruises were revealed. I glanced at him and noticed that he was looking right at me. Once the shirt was off I rolled it up and placed it next to us on the bench.

“Did you treat these when they happened?” the question left my mouth before I realized I had asked it. My hand was rested on a particular deep cut along the right side of his chest, it looked to be made by a knife but I wasn’t sure.

“No. I didn’t, other than stopping the bleeding.” I looked at him confused.

“But, I thought vampires heal super fast so that they don’t lose any blood…” that’s what I had been taught in class at least.

“It’s a lot more complicated than that kid. And I'm not going into it right now.” I rolled my eyes. I felt my phone vibrate and fished it out of my pocket. I answered it to screaming on the other end.

“Eren! Where are you!?” Hanji…

“I'm on a park bench about 2 blocks west of the Ackerman Estate.” I said, my voice calm and controlled. 

“Ok, I'm almost there!” she said, hanging up afterwards.

“Just because you saved me doesn’t mean I won’t try to kill you when I recover.” Levi said, snapping me from my thoughts.

“I expect nothing less of a monster like you.” He opened his mouth as if about to say something but before he could, Hanji pulled up in her car. She bolted out of the car, first aid   
kit in hand, and ran to us. She stopped, a crazy glint in her eyes, when she saw me and Levi. He looked up at her and then glared at me. 

“Oh my god, this is why you needed a medical kit? For Levi?” she said. Levi groaned and shifted his body a bit.

“Yeah…Wait…you know each other?” I asked, surprise in my voice. They both looked at me.

“Yeah, we do. I’ve known Levi ever since he was turned.” Turned? He wasn’t born a vampire? I must have missed the day when she taught us about the different forms of vampires because I don’t remember ever learning about this.

“Unfortunately” I heard Levi mumble. I was so confused. They knew each other? How was that possible? The science teacher for the Vampire Hunters Academy and a well-known ruthless vampire. Hanji must have noticed how lost in my thoughts and confused I was because she started to rush us to get in the car saying everything would be explained in due time. Due time? I had no idea what she meant by that. After being rushed into the car, Levi being placed in the front seat with his collared shirt put back on him, and a long, silent, and rather awkward drive, we finally reached the academy. Levi was helped up by Hanji, against his wishes, to the second floor of the academy and into Headmaster Smiths office. I blindly followed their lead, not knowing anything of what was going on.

“Levi?” Erwin said when he saw the vampire enter the room. Levi was set down in one of the office chairs, Hanji going through the contents of the medical kit while I stood awkwardly in the corner of the room near the door.

“Eyebrows.” Levi acknowledged back to Erwin.

“I have to say I had my doubts about my plan, but it seems it all worked out as I expected.” Levi clicked his tongue in annoyance.

“what’s going on?” Maybe they had all forgotten I was in the room, because when I asked the question they all stared at me, Erwin and hanji like a deer in headlights and Levi with his normal unamused expression.

“Eren…” Erwin’s tone was calm and collected as usual. “Levi, Hanji, and I know each other. It’s a long story and I’m sure you and Levi are tired. We will discuss that more at another time, but for right now there is the matter of urgency that the three of us have to discuss. If you would please excuse yourself and go back to your dorm, it would be greatly appreciated.” His tone was calm and smooth, but his eyes were threatening. I started to close the door, but was interrupted.

“By the way Eren, don't tell anyone about Levi yet, its to be kept a secret.” there's that tone again. I nodded, my eyes locking with Levis before the door fully closed. I walked back to my dorm, my thoughts spinning. 

“Hey watch it Jaeger.” I heard Jean say before realizing that I bumped into his shoulder while walking. Marco was with him and sent an apologizing glance my way. ‘I wonder where Armin is…” i thought. Suddenly I was being embraced, a familiar smell of perfume entering my lungs.

“I'm glad you're back safe.” Mikasa whispered, I returned her hug and closed my eyes, feeling like I was home. I opened my eyes when I heard a throat clear. Annie stood there, arms crossed and a glare directed as me. 

“Calm your tits Annie. Shes like a sister to me and you know Im gay.” she huffed and looked away. 

“How did it go Eren? Did you accomplish your objective?” Erwin's words rang in my head. A secret, I had to lie to Mikasa. I looked away slightly before nodding. Her eyebrows furrowed. She could tell I was off, but before she could interrogate me, Annie grabbed her hand and whispered something in her ear. She sighed and looked back at me. 

“I'm glad you're back.” and with that they left down the hallway behind me. I let out breath I didn't realize i was holding. “I cant do this much longer…” I mumbled before heading to my dorm room.


	12. A Long Overdue Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things are settled about the situation with Levi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love the idea of Hanji, Levi and Erwin having the kind of friendship where they have each others backs no matter what. even if one sends an assassin after the other;)

Hanji’s Pov~  
“Let’s get you cleaned up Levi.” I said, rummaging through the medical kit to find the vampire bite serum. I filled a syringe with the liquid and injected it into Levis neck, just below the gruesome bite. The skin around the two punter marks was burned badly and needed to be treated at once, or they would spread. Honestly I don’t know how he gets through the pain of it. I had only been bitten by family once and the pain from that made me pass out. 

“That should help it heal faster.” I put those items away and pulled out hydrogen peroxide, soaking a small towel with it. I applied it to the burn around the wound and the various cuts along his chest and stomach.

“So Erwin…”Levi started. Here we go. He’s got a bone to pick with the headmaster, just like always. We hadn’t seen Levi in about 200 years, since Erwin started the Academy. I missed the short tempered man to be perfectly honest. “Do you want to explain why you sent an assassin after me?” I stopped what I was doing at looked between the two men. Levi had on his famous death stare and Erwin was challenging it with his own.

“I wanted to bring you here and away from your dick of an uncle. I knew Kenny was plotting something, and that you were going to be in the crossfire. I just didn’t know what it was, so I wanted you over here and safe.” Erwin said, his face still in the same expression as before but his eyes softer. Levi rolled his eyes. Erwin didn’t normally share his feelings of what could be interpreted as love. It shocked me a little.

“So you send an assassin after me? You could have just sent a messenger or something instead of sending someone to fucking kill me.” Levis tone rose a little at the last part.

“Eren was sent to sedate you and bring you back here. He is the only one i would have sent to do this task.” Levi looked at Erwin, confusion written all over his face. Was Erwin really going to tell him? There’s no way Levi would believe him.

“What do you mean?” Levi asked, a bit of caution in his voice. Erwin ran his hand through his hair and sighed deeply.

“Well talk about it another day. But for right now we need to talk about where you’re staying. Which is here.” Levi glared at him more with each word he said. This isn’t going to end well.

“It’s to keep you safe Levi” I chimed in, hoping to bring down the tension a little bit. He just glared at me instead.

“You’re staying here and you will act like every normal human vampire hunter so you blend in. you will be attending classes, and rooming with Eren-“

“What? No. there’s no way I'm sharing a room with that….that…brat.” Levi interrupted him.

“Look Levi. Kenny wants you dead. And we need you alive for reasons you already know. A vampire hunting academy is the last place he will think to look for you.”

“You forget he can find me anywhere. He bit me, he can track me down.``I chimed in this time.

“Not in the academy he can’t. I created a specific type of sodium that when placed in specific points around the academy deflects any sonic waves that come near it.” I said, a bit   
proud of myself. He looked from me, back to Erwin. 

"Here is where you're safe. Here is where you're staying." Erwin said. Levi clicked his tongue again and crossed his arms, looking away. 

"Fine whatever." He said in defeat. After cleaning him up I called eren, who brought a new set of pjs. They were handed to levi and we were all rushed out of the room as he changed.

Once he was dressed I escorted him and eren to a new dorm. Eren went by his old dorm to grab a few things he would need and then met us in his new room. 

"Goodnight you too. Don't try to kill each other...not that you would get away with it." I giggled and closed the door behind me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its a bit on the short side, so ill be posting another chapter in 1 week or so. I hope you enjoyed it!!!

**Author's Note:**

> updates will be posted every other Tuesday about 3pm. if you want to see what happens hit the subscribe button, and leave kudo on the way out:)


End file.
